We propose a collaborative effort between Columbia University (CU) and University of Zulia (LUZ), Maracaibo-Venezuela, to investigate the effects of life conditions and environmental exposures together with genetic factors upon the expression of specific cognitive abilities. We aim to strengthen the capacity of Venezuelan scientists to design and execute research centered on cognitive impairment from birth to advanced age, with emphasis in disorders common in the State of Zulia; including Alzheimer's disease, Huntington's disease and Vascular Dementia. We propose the following specific aims for this exploratory project: 1. To assess the social impact of dementias in the State of Zulia. We will conduct a qualitative ethnographic study among family and caregivers of demented patients, as well as among primary care health professionals, identifying beliefs about cognitive impairment, dementia, knowledge, impact of disease on family life, self esteem, family identity, social reactions, access to health care and quality of care by professionals. 2. To assess current resources and needs and develop and initiate a plan to address these needs to promote the successful conduct of the proposed research and capacity building. 3. To show feasibility and generate preliminary data to justify submission of collaborative research via an R01 grant mechanism and to identify specific research questions that show the greatest promise for advancement. We will test whether a catecoI-O-methyltransferase (COMT) gene variant affects working memory and executive function in Venezuelan families segregating subcortical white matter hyperintensities. Variance accounted for by the gene variant and life conditions and environmental exposures will be examined. 4. To identify training and other capacity-building opportunities in the context of brain health promotion throughout life. At the end of the planning period, we hope to have initiated preliminary studies and to have organized, planned, prepared and assembled an application for a more comprehensive R01 grant involving collaboration between CU and LUZ investigators incorporating both research and capacity building.